


Upcoming Schedule II

by Skylar1336



Series: Monthly Updates [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: All viewers/readers please read, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Hyperrpg - Freeform, Jackieboy Man - Freeform, Jameson Jackson - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Miles - Freeform, Other, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Thanks, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, YouTube, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, dean ambrose - Freeform, dr schneeplestein - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, katelin, love you guys, ollie - Freeform, roman reigns - Freeform, seth rollins - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: This is for my readers of any story, please read! Won't talk long :)
Series: Monthly Updates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680484
Kudos: 1





	Upcoming Schedule II

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning these once a month but tbh, my plans for stories have already changed so much I decided to go ahead and make this now.

**WWE**

Protective!Roman and Stubborn!Dean oneshot

Dom!Seth x Sub!Dean roleplay smut oneshot (request)

Dom!Seth x Sub!Finn (with other added ships, most namely Dom!Seth x Sub!Dean) short story  
\- This would be longer than the Jack Has DID oneshot, but shorter than "All I've Ever Dreamed" for those of you who'd like a comparison

**YouTube**

Jack Has DID  
\- 1/2 more oneshots (one should be posted by the end of today)  
\- Mark and Ethan discover Jack has DID oneshot (request)

Markiplier short story  
\- Still a while away, but worth mentioning

Anti and Jack hurt/comfort oneshot (request)  
\- Not in the same universe as Jack Has DID

Ethan's Shadow  
\- Still planning two more oneshots which will likely complete the story

Jelix soulmate AU short story (request)  
\- Around the same length as Jack has DID, perhaps a bit shorter  
\- A little ways off

Darkiplier oneshot   
\- More on this soon

Crankiplier 20 Day Challenge  
\- I am doing a smut challenge as part of my goals to improve my smut!  
\- Twenty oneshots posted frequently, each with a different theme  
\- Coming soon

Deceit x Roman oneshot  
\- An interesting idea I want to pursue

**Extra**

As always, requests are open! I reserve the right to deny your requests for any number of reasons, but I'm usually not super picky :) I do ask that you're patient since I have a lot on my plate ^ not to mention schoolwork and preparing to move to a new place. But yeah, request away! Stay safe, y'all. Hope everyone's doing okay.


End file.
